A Rain of Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Mrs. Potts is away, Chip gets the blues. Can Belle and Vincent help cheer up the little boy?
**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Belle and Prince Vincent was busy sleeping in their room when they heard something devastating. Mrs. Potts was leaving for a while to go and visit some family and she could not take Chip or his brothers and sisters. Now as you all remember in the story, Chip had many brothers and sisters. But today everyone was feeling blue; especially Chip.

"What are we gonna do?!" Chip's sister whined.

"Don't worry…" Another sibling added.

"Where's Chip?"

"He mentioned that he wanted to sit in Mom's room…"

As they were talking, Belle and Vincent gently lifted their heads from their pillows.

"Poor children." Belle whispered.

"Yes, I agree. They all are feeling sad. Especially Chip…" Vincent replied.

"We should cheer them up." Belle smiled.

"Excellent idea, but what should we do?"

"I think I will bake some cookies tomorrow and give them some! That will cheer everyone up for sure!" Belle smiled. Vincent nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and then they both went back to sleep, confident the cookies would work. However, it did not. All of the siblings were smiling and cheered up, except for Chip. While his siblings went off to do different things, Chip sadly walked through the castle alone as Belle and Vincent watched him from the balcony.

"What can we do for him?" Vincent said sadly.

"I hate seeing him sad," Belle responded.

"I feel like we need to talk to him, but what should we say?"

"I don't know honey, but we need to reach him somehow." Belle whispered. At that same moment, a powerful storm began to pour down on the castle! The castle was strong and steady so no one was in danger, but Chip was terrified!

"Gosh! I hate storms!" Chip said to himself, trying to remain calm. At that moment, the rain and thunder was so loud that Chip screamed in terror and ran out of his room. His scream woke up both Belle and Vincent. They both sat bolt upright in their bed in shock!

"Vincent! That was Chip!" Belle said in a worried tone. But before she could say anything else, the prince ran out in the hallway and ran down the pathway to find the terrified boy. As Vincent turned a corner, he and Chip ran into each other. The prince and child tumbled to the ground and Chip landed on Vincent's stomach!

"Chip! Woah! Calm down young one; what's going on?!" Vincent asked, now trying to brush Chip's hair from his face.

"V-V-V-V-Vincent…I'm alright. I uh was just a bit nervous about the rain," Chip stuttered.

"Chip…" Vincent said, now raising a curious brow. Chip could tell the prince didn't believe him, but just as he was about to respond another flash of lightning flashed outside their window and Chip jumped free of Vincent's grasp!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chip yelled in terror.

"Chip woah! Come back!" Vincent said in surprise and he quickly wrapped his arms around the young boy again and picked him up. He then carried him to his and Belle's room and sat him down on the bed. Belle immediately noticed Chip's terror because of the storm!

"Honey, it's alright. It's just rain."

"Sorry Belle; Sorry Vincent. I guess this night just reminds me of when my dad didn't come back." Chip said sadly. "He went out into a storm like this and he never came back."

Both Vincent and Belle knew about Chip's dad's disappearance and they now knew why he hated the storms. At that moment, Chip looked and saw another flash of lightning and that brought a small tear to his eye. He then turned away from the Prince and Belle and faced the wall. Both of them could feel their heart break for this young, sweet boy. After a minute or so, Vincent reached a hand out and gently began to touch Chip on the shoulder.

"Chip?"

"I'm sorry Belle. I'm sorry Vincent. I'm ok really…" Chip said, still facing the wall and trying to wipe his face with the sheet.

"Hey…" Vincent said softly, now gently laying behind Chip and gently scratching behind the boy's ear with his index finger. Chip's eyes shot open! That was his worse tickle spot. At that moment, Belle noticed that Chip was stifling a giggle. A wide grin formed on her face.

"He's ticklish! You're tickling him Vincent!" She giggled. Vincent looked at her and gave her a wink and began to scratch a bit more behind Chip's ear, now making the boy squirm and giggle.

"Vihihihihncent! S-Stop!" Chip giggled.

"What's this? Is this laughter?" He chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Vincent!" Chip said, now trying to get out of the bed. Belle saw his attempt but blocked him and began tickling behind his other ear. Chip now began to scream and yell with laughter as the couple tickled him into submission. But at that moment, there was a large flash of lightning again that actually startled them and made them stop a moment. Chip sat bolt upright but he then felt Vincent quickly wrap his arms around him to keep him from running. He then felt the prince gently nuzzle one side of his neck and Belle nuzzled the other side.

"Shhh, honey. It's ok." She whispered, also hugging him gently.

"You're safe here." The prince replied as he held the child closer and Chip's shaking went down. After a few moments, Chip sat up and hugged the two with the biggest hug he could muster.

"Thank you. I feel much better," Chip smiled, but then jumped a bit when the lightning flashed in front of the window. But Belle poked him playfully, making him forget his fear.

"Why don't you stay here with us tonight Chip?" Belle smiled.

"Oh, I don't wanna be in your way," Chip replied. But Belle only giggled and grabbed his arm and Vincent grabbed his other arm. Before he knew it, they pulled him in between them.

"You're not in the way Chip; you're family." Belle smiled, kissing his head gently.

"And you always will be," Vincent smiled as he and Belle then began to gently tickle the boy again, making him giggle and laugh into the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had!**

 **newbienovelistRD: And a very cute thought! Great story, guestsurprise! Do you think you can do a request for me?**

 **It's about Ben. Can you do a story where he comes to the mansion and wants to relax. He takes a little nap until he feels tickling. He wakes up and finds Wildmutt licking him! That's when Snare-oh comes in and tells Ben they're playing a game called 'Hide and Tickle'**

 **Already afraid of what's in store for him, Ben runs away and hides in a room and tries to be quiet, but he ends up hiding where Four Arms is! Four Arms tickles and teases him, trying to get Ben to laugh out loud.**

 **Ben tries to resist, but he eventually breaks out laughing, giving him away and letting aliens find him and tickle him silly. Then Ben tells him that Hide and Tickle isn't such a bad game after all.**

 **How's that? Think you can do it?**


End file.
